


THE PERFECT SUIT

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HQWW, #HaikyuuWeddingWeek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suits, day 3 shopping for wedding attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: When I look in the mirror, I start crying. I can finally understand what happens to me. I can finally explain it without fear. I really always thought about the type of person I am, I was always going to be alone, but that was until I met Tetsurou
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Kudos: 14





	THE PERFECT SUIT

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of #HQWW. Prompt: Shopping for wedding attire. No matter who you are, you need to wear something.  
> I hope do you like it!

You have been behaving differently, you know it but you can accept it. You just left Kuroo hanging who just got out of the shower. You realize that because he still has the towel around his neck, there are still a few drops of water on his hair which is not messy as he usually wears combing it. Kuroo normally greets you with a kiss at the entrance and you would accept it but not today, today you ignore him and you go up to the room with a light step, you open the door and start undressing, your clothes have burned you for a few days but you still can't find the meaning to that feeling.

Once you have changed you drop your body on the bed, remove your glasses by sliding them across the bridge of your nose to fold them and leave them on the nightstand. Once you finish you let out a grunt and decide to look up, you find the calendar and on the 26th there is a circle in red and an annotation as a reminder of an appointment. You can't get to read what it says since you don't wear your glasses but you perfectly remember what you and Kuroo are going to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day you are going out to buy your wedding suits.

You can not keep thinking since Kuroo knocks on the door, you usually have dinner together in the dining room watching some series but today no, today Kuroo has raised dinner to the room you know when you open the door and you find him with his usual smile.

"I had thought about changing for a day, you also look horrible" As always he attacks you without tenacity.

Normally you would give him a smile and return the attack, but this time no, this time you are not strong enough to play along. So you just move your shoulders and go back to bed. You sit down leaving enough room for Kuroo and the stewardess in his hands.

You know that Kuroo tries to find out what is happening to you but you only run away from the answer, at last you have finished having dinner and Kuroo begins to caress your hair carefully. You would normally give him a smile and look him directly in the eye but this time no, this time you avoid all eye contact, so he stops at his touch.

"Remember that tomorrow we have the wardrobe test" You click your tongue and he looks at you worried "Kei?" with his looks you know he's worried and again you just run away.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" He understands it and begins to collect things.

Kuroo warns you. He is going to return soon. You take advantage of his departure to take your place in bed. You position yourself so that you turn your back on him and then you fall asleep. Normally you establish a short conversation and exchange some caresses and some kisses until you fall asleep, but not today, today tiredness is greater than other times.

The annoying noise of the alarm wakes you up, annoyingly you turn it off, Kuroo lazily shifts on the bed, but you immediately move to go to the shower.

"If you don't move you will stay here" You speak to him in a sour tone, he soon wakes up and gets out of bed, he surrounds you with his arms but you hit them.

"Stop!!" Kuroo scared away, it had been a long time since you spoke to him like that.

You just go to the bathroom and Kuroo chases you, he thinks you could take a shower together but you just close the door making him hit his nose, as usual he exaggerates the complaints. He expects made you laugh and make fun of him but you didn't. You finished showering and you let him pass, you could see the look of Kuroo, he only showed concern but once you ignored his feelings behind you, you could just as he sighed and occupied the bathroom.

You dressed as always used to do with your elegant style but with an informal touch, you prepared your things and you went down to the living room to wait for Kuroo. You didn't have to wait long to see him go down the stairs. Normally, his way of dressing doesn't bother you. He normally wears comfortable clothing as sportswear but that day it bothered you and it didn't take you long to show your displeasure by clicking your tongue. Kuroo picked up his things and looked at you.

“Shall we go?” “You nod and that's how you left the house.

He tried to hold your hand since you normally used to walk like that but you rejected him again, Kuroo was really reaching his limit you knew it, but you still didn't realize it. You had to take the train and everything since you contacted a tailor shop, you already had the suit to go to the temple, now the one for the banquet was missing.

The exterior of the store looked totally extravagant for your taste. You looked out the window, there were really beautiful costumes, Kuroo opened the door for you and you entered first holding it for him to pass too. You really saw that stupid, because you just couldn't go with any outfit that you had already worn. But they all insisted that you couldn't do that, so you repeatedly agreed to listen to them. You immediately had a saleswoman at your service.

The girl who had touched you was really attentive, she asked you a few questions like what kind of suit you looked for your big day, but you did not know how to answer. "I will ask you some casual questions to get to know you better." She says and indicates you entering the fitting room while she would be in charge of bringing the perfect suit. You decided to believe it, you were so nervous that you caressed your hands, you really hated having that tick which discovered your thoughts.

The girl called you from the other side of the curtain and passed her hand with the suit, it had three pieces, jacket, vest and pants all in beige tone. You saw it and it seemed the same to others that you already had at home but in a different color. She insisted that you would see yourself differently once you put it on, you sighed and little by little you were ignoring your clothes and little by little you were putting on your suit. Once you finished fastening the buttons on the vest, you looked at your reflection in the mirror and finally understood what was thinking of you.

  
"I really am pathetic" I murmured. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I hear the soft voice of the salwswhoman and I let her pass. She looked at me worried and asked me if I was fine. I nod. _Really, with who better would I let my thoughts flow than with a total stranger._ So I just decided to throw up everything.

"I was always a cold person, not very open with others. In all these years I could only count on one person, until I met him. Really seeing myself like this is something I never thought would happen to me." The saleswoman is excited with my story at the same time I heard the cry of Kuroo, who is near my tester. Kuroo walks in without asking and carefully pulls the girl away and approaches me.

"Kei, are you okay?" He asks as I notice how he wipes my tears with his thumbs and I nod. Once I calmed down she looked at him and puffed out my cheeks. "You're not supposed to see me, you know?" He laughs too. I can finally look him again. I go over and give him a hug.

"Excuse me, for everything I did to you ..." He denies, as he tightens his embrace.

"I have nothing to forgive," is what Kuroo responds and I decide to join our lips.

Once we parted I look at the girl and with my widest smile I say "I'm staying this one" She returns the smile and I look at Kuroo again. "Come on, hurry to choose yours"

Kuroo nods and quickly gets up to go to his fitting room, at his speed I laugh, I really wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have him I think while the saleswhoman and we finished closing some things about my suit.


End file.
